


Q is for Heartbreak

by Mostly_natm



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Q being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_natm/pseuds/Mostly_natm
Summary: Data is given a simple ultimatum: either he admits that he has emotions, or Q will take them away.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145





	Q is for Heartbreak

There are many things that start with Q. Queen, quaint, quarrel, question, quiet, quilt, quality. Heartbreak. 

Data’s day had started with a G for Geordi. While he had a dream program on standby, the previous night something told him to admire his boyfriend instead. Those memories playing back in his mind as he scanned the planet below them for lifeforms was the consequence. It brought him a unique kind of sensory input. A pleasant one, if he were to ascribe a label to it. 

He didn’t have to look at the glossy surface of the conn to know he was choosing the correct icons. In a human, this would allow for some lapse in concentration. In Data, it allowed for greater efficiency. Multiple voices in the chorus of his thoughts were Geordi. He was at his station in engineering, several decks below. Data had made note that his thoughts of him increased while they were apart. In a human, that may have suggested that he was missed. 

“Mr. Data, what can you tell us about the planet’s surface?” It was a routine question for a routine mission, that Data had answered so many times that he could predict to the second when it would be asked. Just as his lips parted, the Enterprise became one lifeform too crowded. Q’s presence sent a shockwave of readiness through the bridge crew. “Q! What is it that you want from us this time?” Picard’s voice displayed his annoyance for everyone to hear. Q waggled a finger. He was dressed in a cleanly pressed Starfleet uniform. Red. His pips signified an equal rank to Picard; but, of course, everything about his appearance was for show.

“Oh, Jean-Luc. How very human of you. I’m afraid that you are not the center of the universe.” A lofty smile graced his features, and deepened everyone else’s frowns. Except for Data’s, of course. His expression was one of curiosity. How exactly could a facial expression display so much social information? The variables were complicated, but in his quest to be human, crucial. “I’m not here for you at all. I am here for Mr. Data.” The aforementioned android’s eyebrows flickered. “Yes, you. I was thinking of a chocolate sundae, though perhaps without the prerequisite of a terrible mood this time.” 

“I am afraid that my duties do not end until 1600 hours, at which time I must meet Geordi in Holodeck One.” It was a date. One that promised to be a highlight of his day, full of loving words and touches to commit to his memory banks. If he were human, he would be looking forward to it.

“Oh, come now. It’s not every day that you have the opportunity to peruse the secrets of the universe over a sundae.” Q was full of tempting offers, but androids are not tempted. His head shook.

“I am sorry, Q. I must meet Geordi.” 

“Why?” His eyes shown with a deceptive innocence. It was obvious now that Q had something planned. Their previous experiences with him had taught them that much, but finally the mask had begun to slip. 

“I made a commitment to him.” Data’s answer only seemed to encourage Q. 

“Yes, but, why?” Q allowed Data no processing time. “Let me ask you another question, my dear android. What is making you choose Geordi over me?” The question hung in the air. Looks were exchanged between the senior officers and Picard, all too polite to interrupt. Data’s interest in the conversation grew. 

“He is my friend.” Data came to the answer simply. 

“I am your friend, too.” 

“I agreed to spend time with Geordi before you arrived.” 

“Timing, is it? If I had asked you before he had, would your decision have been different?” Q was asking the most fascinating of questions. Data could not help his enjoyment of the stimulation. His thoughts shifted back to when Geordi had first invited him to the Holodeck, just a few hours before. He had just woken up, and the grace that sleep brought to humans still lingered on his VISORless features. His hand made a gentle contact with Data’s cheek as he proposed in a soft voice what they could do after their work was done for the day. Data’s answer to Q became apparent.

“No.” 

Q’s grin grew. 

“It’s very rude to talk about someone behind their back, is it not, Jean-Luc?” Q twisted to face Picard. The Captain easily recognized the game that Q was playing, and that Data would be a most delightful pawn if the board wasn’t flipped. 

“Q, that’s enough. Mr. Data isn’t interested in going wherever you are trying to lead him with this, and frankly, neither is anyone else.” 

“Oh, Jean-Luc. You are far more wordy than I remember. It must be the Shakespeare.” Q turned back to his pawn. “Let’s get the man of the hour in here.” With a snap of his fingers, the lieutenant that had been sitting at the conn next to Data was replaced with the Chief Engineer. Geordi’s face went through a rollercoaster in those first few moments, as he wondered first what had happened, and then who had approved his transport. When his VISOR landed on Data, he visibly relaxed. When it landed on Q, he visibly tensed.

“I was conducting a test on the efficiency of the warp coils. Captain, I can’t leave that unattended, it could lead to catastrophic failure of the—“ 

“Yes, yes. I’m sure lieutenant...what’s-her-face can handle it.” Q waved off his concerns. Geordi wasn’t satisfied with his answer, but didn’t have the choice. 

“He’s here now, Q. What are you planning?” Riker spoke up now. The patience of almost everyone in the room was waning. 

“Is it a human thing to insert oneself into the business of others,” Q began, “or a Riker thing?”

“Sounds like a Q thing to me.”

“I’ve made the choice to disregard that comment.” Q breezed. “What makes him so special?” Q pointed a finger at Geordi. Data followed his finger, and then back to Q.

“He is unique, as every human is. His individual experiences have shaped him since before his birth. There will never be, nor has there ever been, a lifeform identical to Geordi, as those experiences cannot be recreated. I have observed that he is particularly intelligent, and that this intelligence manifests itself through his ability to quickly respond to any situation. His VISOR also adds to his uniqueness, as the technology has not been distributed to the entire medical field.”

“Let me rephrase. How is he special to you?”

“He sees me as I would like to be seen, and is devoted to my continued improvement. He spends his time talking with me and he keeps me company. He has taught me more about what it means to be human than anyone else I have come into contact with. Our efficiency increases when we are together. We are...a good team.” His eyes connected with Geordi’s VISOR as he spoke. Despite the stressful situation, Geordi was smiling. Q took the android’s attention back.

“Does he make you happy?” It was a question that for any other person in a relationship like theirs, the answer would be automatic. Data’s gaze shifted between Geordi and Q, for only a brief moment.

“I am not capable of experiencing happiness.” If Q kept smiling like that, his face would get stuck that way. Geordi began to fidget. He couldn’t take his VISOR off of Q. The situation was akin to watching the first drips of rain fall on the pavement, while thunder loomed ominously in the not so far distance.

“Is that so? What about rage? Desire? Embarrassment?” Geordi jumped to his feet.

“Q, that’s enough! Out of everyone, Data doesn’t deserve your torment!” 

“The protective boyfriend. It is a role you fill so well, Geordi, but how does it feel knowing that he will never tell you how it makes him feel,” A pause, “on purpose?” 

“He tells me plenty.” Geordi was resolute. He felt no need to prove himself or his relationship to Q, or anyone else. 

“I have a proposition for you, Mr. Data. Either you admit to your having emotions, or I take them away.” There it was. What Q had been building up to his entire visit. The rain pounded and the thunder roared. 

“There is nothing to take away.” Everyone but Data was speechless. Geordi’s heart began racing, while his head was still stuck at the starting line. 

“Suit yourself.” Q raised a triumphant hand, his snap almost seeming to move in slow motion.

“Q, no!”

His systems took several minutes to register that he was conscious. He was lying in a biobed, and could sense that he was not alone in the room. From closest to farthest in proximity, there was Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge, Chief Medical Officer Beverly Crusher, First Officer William T. Riker, and Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Q was not present. The room was precisely 20.3 degrees Celsius, and the biobed lifted him exactly 91.44 centimeters off of the ground. His internal chronometer told him that it was 1400 hours. He was unconscious for 5 hours, 12 minutes, and 9 seconds. 

“Data, whatever Q did to you scrambled the input of stimulation to your positronic net. I think I fixed it, but...how do you feel?” The question took a long time to leave Geordi’s lips. 

“I do not feel.” 

“Right...” Geordi’s gaze fell down to his PADD.

“Data, we’re trying to figure out why Q would’ve caused such damage to your systems. Whatever he did, we know he had the option to do it without a trace.” Riker made it a point to fill Data in on their speculation. His hand was firmly on his shoulder.

“Perhaps he just wanted to add injury to insult.” Picard suggested. He stood at the end of the bed, observing and keeping tabs on everything in the room. His right hand was over his mouth, while his other arm wrapped around his torso. His pose displayed his worry and his thoughtfulness.

“You should be fine, Data...physically.” Beverly laid a hand of her own on Data’s opposite shoulder. All of his friends were rallied around him. Something was missing, but he didn’t give it a second thought. 

“You’re free to go.” Geordi moved the panel that was situated over Data’s waist to allow him to sit up. He remained where he was. More looks were exchanged. “Data, can you move?” Geordi rechecked his PADD.

“Yes.” 

“Will you?” Beverly asked. Her eyes were also scanning various equipment.

“I have no reason to.” 

“We need to make sure that everything is working properly.” Beverly used her reassuring, doctorly tone. She glanced at Geordi. In fact, everyone was glancing at Geordi. 

“Yes, Chief Medical Officer Beverly Crusher.” The unfamiliarity of his words made Geordi flinch. Digit by digit, Data flexed his extremities. When he was finished, he had not moved more than a millimeter from his original position. 

“Mr. Data, they will need you to stand.” Picard read the room. No one had experienced Data requiring so much instruction. For people’s whose jobs were discovering new things and adapting to them, a new Data was something that they were uncharacteristically not prepared to adapt to.

Data sat up and slid off the biobed in two fluid motions. His stance was solid, but lopsided. Something was underneath his left foot. Riker’s own stance curled and collapsed in on itself.

“Data, that’s my foot!” 

“Your foot is obstructing the ability of my foot to make adequate contact with a stable surface. Its position needs to be reconsidered.” The tears that formed in Riker’s eyes turned his expression into one of pleading.

“Data, move your foot!” Geordi spoke up. His veil of calm and assuredness drifted off his face for one scary moment. Underneath, everyone could sense how much he was affected by the changes in Data. They had only grazed the surface. Their boat of understanding sat upon turbulent but manageable waves, unaware of what was swimming underneath. Geordi had on scuba gear. 

Data lifted his foot and Riker moved his from its path. Beverly maneuvered to his side with a medical scanner. All eyes in the room had gravitated to their fallen companion. Geordi’s VISOR could only see Data’s lack of remorse. 

“You’re functioning properly, like Beverly said, physically.” Geordi’s words were as unsteady on their feet as Riker was rendered. 

“Geordi, I would like you to continue to monitor his condition. Otherwise, I don’t see why he can’t resume his duties as normal. We will have to wait and see if what Q has done has truly affected him.” Picard’s tone was highlighted with uncertainty. His gaze had not left Riker’s side. Data took his cue and left. 

“Aye, Captain.” Geordi followed him out. Data’s pace had always been quick, but he usually slowed for the people he was walking with. Not this time. “I think we need to talk.” Data didn’t acknowledge him. “Data.” He tried again. “Data!” He moved to intercept his path. He didn’t stop.

“You are in my way.” 

“I know. We need to talk. Are you still coming to the holodeck?” Geordi’s hands, outspread in a motion of peace, rose.

“I do not see why I would do that.” His pace forced Geordi to move aside.

“Data, stop!” He finally obliged. “Listen to me.” 

“Yes, Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge.” 

“Why are you calling me that?” No response. “We need to— We’re going to talk about what happened.” 

“Yes, Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge.” Not giving Data a choice made Geordi’s skin crawl, but he had no other options. 

“Q didn’t give me a chance to think. I...didn’t get a chance to do something, and I’m sorry. While you were unconscious, I consoled myself by saying that if Counselor Troi and all of the telepathic and empathic races we’ve encountered couldn’t reach your feelings, that Q couldn’t either. But he did. Are you...” He abandoned the question. Data stared at him blankly. Geordi noted that his expression hadn’t varied once, not even in the subtle ways it usually did. For once in the time he’d known him, his appearance unsettled him. “I’m finished. You can... Go do what you have to do. Your duties.” His clarity of speech had left with his clarity of emotion.

“Yes, Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge.” 

“Call me Geordi.”

“‘Geordi’ is included in your title.”

“Like I said, we’re done. We don’t have to talk anymore. You can go ahead, I’ll follow.” 

Geordi’s entrance in Ten Forward was marked by a noticeable decrease in volume. He may have been blind, but he wasn’t deaf. All eyes were on him, conversations replaced by hushed whispers. 

“Word travels fast on a starship, huh?” Guinan’s voice took Geordi from his thoughts. He gave her an acknowledging smile and sat down at her bar. She sat a small, white mug sitting on a similarly white saucer, filled with a light brown, creamy drink in front of him. It smelled of cinnamon and honey.

“What’s this?” 

“Something to help you sleep.” Geordi’s fingers gravitated towards the warmth of the cup. “How is he?” He pulled them back.

“I’ve done everything I can think of but completely disassemble him.” He massaged the back of his neck with one hand. “He’s completely normal. Nothing anomalous whatsoever in any of the scans I’ve tried. They’re exactly the same as ones I took before.” The exhaustion in his voice was unmistakable. “I’m beginning to think the Captain was right, and it was just injury to insult.” 

“Mm.” Guinan nodded. “That’s the thing about the Q. You can never be sure where their intelligence ends and their stupidity begins.” Geordi’s eyebrows raised in agreement.

“You know, Data and I have talked about his feelings only a handful of times, but I always had the impression that they were something even he didn’t understand.” His head waggled. “I asked him, that first time he kissed me, how this was going to work. How can you be in love with someone if you don’t have feelings? He tilted his head, and said in his matter of fact way, that loving me wasn’t something he felt, it was something he knew.” Geordi stared into the swirling cream of his drink. “His feelings are something different, something...unique. He just doesn’t have anything to compare them to.” The surface of his drink wavered with his breath. “I don’t know how to make him see that.”

“You can’t.” Guinan shrugged. “At least not until he’s ready for it.” The truth in her words was painfully evident. 

“You’re probably right. Still, I need to try.” His head tilted as he analyzed a particularly pretty light pattern in the mug. “I left Data in engineering. I told him to stay where he was, not that he needed telling.” He rose from his seat. “I should get back to it. Thanks for the chat.”

“Anytime.” 

His drink, still teasing the rim of the mug, was abandoned.

It took a week for Geordi to land in Troi’s office. 

“I haven’t been sleeping. I work through my shift, and then some. I can’t go back to my own quarters alone, but Data’s are so...foreign.” He rubbed his temples.

“Is the space different, or is it only Data?” Her voice was gentle, and through its gentleness, it encouraged the candidness of her patients. She sat across from Geordi, quietly reading his emotions and directing his expression.

“It’s Data, but it’s also... He’s not painting. He’s not listening to music. He’s not reading me his poetry because he’s not writing any. When I’m not with him during his shifts, he’s sitting motionless in his quarters.” 

“Does this change how you think of him?”

“No. I love him.”

“It’s okay to be disturbed by his unusual behavior. A big part of him was stripped away, leaving something that is not easy to see. It does not mean you love him any less to acknowledge that.” Geordi was rendered silent while he absorbed her words. She continued delicately. “This is not something that is natural to Data, it is something that was afflicted upon him. Perhaps a good way to think about it is that he’s sick. You aren’t sure how long the illness will last, but it is your choice whether you choose to stay, or if you need to step away for your own health.” Geordi released a slow breath through his nose.

“Manners shouldn’t depend on feeling, though. Should they?” 

“You would be surprised. Manners are for the consideration of the people around you, which requires an emotional connection of some kind.” Geordi’s head hung. “Have the two of you been discussing this?”

“No, he... It’s like talking to a brick wall.” 

“Perhaps telling him how you feel may relieve some of these built up feelings. While you won’t necessarily receive a response, it may be good for you.” She could sense his reluctance. “We don’t know yet what game Q is playing. It could help in more ways than one.” 

“You’re saying...it could help him.” Geordi appeared to have an epiphany. His back straightened, and his mouth stretched into the closest, genuine thing to a smile that he had had in days.

“It’s possible, but my biggest priority is you.” But he barely heard her. 

Geordi’s pace had been consistently slowing over the past week, but the way he walked into engineering didn’t show it at all. His entire manner of being was revived with new hope. His VISOR scanned over the room in search of Data. The android’s station had been temporarily switched from the bridge to engineering, in order for Geordi to properly monitor him. Data was found standing at a control panel, near the warp core, in the most private part of the section, his hands an undistinguishable blur. Geordi approached him from behind, and after anchoring his hands on his hips, gave Data an excited kiss on the cheek. He went unacknowledged.

“Hey, Data!” Geordi spoke. He repositioned himself to stand at his side. “What’re you doing?” Data’s expression made no indication that he was even aware of Geordi’s presence. He tried to ignore the twinge that it sent through his heart. “You’re working faster than I’ve ever seen you move before.” He pointed out, his tone a mix of awe and fear. “I need to talk to you about something.” Old habits are hard to break. Geordi sighed with the realization. “We’re going to talk now.” Data, just having turned his body to move onto his next task, completely and jarringly froze. It was comparable to a hummingbird halting its wings midair; and Geordi was afraid that he would fall. “Uh...” The sight was enough to knock his train of thought off its tracks. 

“I am talking.” 

“You sure are...” A shake of his head made his thoughts fall back in place. “I met with Counselor Troi yesterday, and she gave me an idea. Q didn’t change anything about you physically, so what if he’s just waiting for you to prove his point?” Geordi’s VISOR searched endlessly for a reaction in Data’s features. “That could be an easy fix. I thought if I started us off, it might be easier for you.” Data was doing his best impression of a marble statue. Geordi pressed himself on. “I miss you, Data, and you’re standing right in front of me. I’m angry. I’m angry at you, and I’m angry at myself. But, at the same time...I feel too tired for anger. I just want you back.” He massaged his forehead and met Data’s empty gaze once more. “What do you want?”

“I cannot experience want.”

“You used to want things. You wanted to become a Starfleet officer, you wanted a child, you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. Can’t you remember that?”

“There are no faults in my memory storage system.” 

“Then why won’t you acknowledge it?”

“I have nothing to acknowledge.”

He parted his lips to speak, but stopped. Something was different about Data’s face. When it clicked, Geordi’s heart did a flip. “Data, you’re not...blinking.” 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” His teeth gritted. He had to fight the urge to step backwards. “Data, tell me why you’re not blinking.”

“I deleted the subroutine.” 

“You did...what? You’re deleting subroutines?” Geordi’s heart was in his throat. His hope for reversing Q’s damage clung perilously over a cliff. “Which ones?”

“I have deleted the following subroutines: Artificial breathing. Artificial blinking. I am in the process of deleting: Romantic relationship, subject: Geordi La Forge.” 

“No! No, no, no! Data!” His tone was high and frantic. His chest constricted. “Recover it! Data, no! That’s an order! Recover the subroutine!” 

“Deletion complete.” 

There was a moment. A still one, where everything was cold, covered in a numbing frost. Data’s eyes were on his VISOR, and nothing moved. Suddenly, the cold was replaced by a burning, seething heat. Hot tears formed in his eyes, and his hands clenched so tightly that his nails left impressions in his skin. 

“Data!” His tone was low. It was pointed, and it was sharp. The name in his mouth was putrid, and he seemed disgusted to have it there. “How could you? How could you stand there, look me in the eyes, and delete our entire history like it was nothing?” Never before had Geordi wanted to smack sense into Data. He repressed the urge, and allowed it to instead come out of his mouth. “You’re heartless! The only human trait you will ever master is cruelty. I’ve been patient, I’ve given you my everything, but you don’t deserve it!” 

“I have no desire to acquire any human traits.” Data’s voice was monotone. It was unfeeling. It hadn’t changed since the moment he was reactivated; and it was like gasoline to a flame. Geordi’s head had finally caught up, and refused to let him speak the poisonous words he had on the tip of his tongue. The result was a low, frustrated growl. He allowed air into his lungs, and once they had a taste, they couldn’t stop. He spent the next several moments, his hand clenched on an overhang on the console, trying to rein in his breathing while Data stared. 

“Get the hell out of my sight,” he sucked in another breath, “This is engineering, and I’m the Chief Engineer. I order you to get the hell out of my sight.” Data, seemingly frozen in time for a majority of the conversation, reanimated and followed Geordi’s order wordlessly. The second he left, Geordi turned on his heels. The console was the only thing that kept him on his feet. His tears collected in his VISOR.

“Commander?” At his side was a clearly concerned lieutenant. The very same lieutenant that Q had switched him with that dreadful week before. “Are you alright?” A glance into her eyes broke the dam. A wave of guilt and sadness washed over him, his anger completely evaporated. He pushed them back, but not before letting an unavoidable sob escape his lips. Her brow furrowed. “Would you like me to page Counselor Troi?” He shakily straightened his uniform and his posture. 

“No, I’m fine.” He threw in a faked smile for good measure. The lieutenant reluctantly left his side. All of the pep and hope that he had held as he walked in disintegrated. He was tired all the way down to his bones. Tired of feeling discarded, tired of feeling guilt, and tired of feeling like the love of his life had been ripped from him. He removed his VISOR once more, and wiped the tears from his face. They were quickly replaced, but his VISOR gave him clarity of sight despite them. He lost himself in his work. 

Picard’s ready room was a safe place. While the man himself could be intimidating, in this space, ideas could be freely expressed. Scoldings happened, but it was really a place for private, open conversations with the Captain. When Geordi took a step into it, he only felt the weight he was carrying reposition to loom ominously over his head.

“Sir, is this about Data?”

“I’m afraid so.” He released a breath. “But, it’s also about my Chief Engineer. I’ve heard reports that you’ve fallen asleep in engineering. Would you care to explain?” Geordi froze.

“Captain, I...” His explanation was lost in his tired mind. “Since everything happened with Data, I...” He drew out a long breath through his nose. “I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.” 

“You’re right. It won’t. I would like you to take a week long leave of absence, and meet with Counselor Troi daily.” Picard stared straight through his VISOR. “If that’s not sufficient, you will take shore leave early.” His word was final. If Geordi had had the strength to dispute him, he might have. But he didn’t. “As for Mr. Data...” Picard sighed. “I’m deeply sorry for the damage that Q has caused to your relationship. If I had any assurance that he would undo this...curse that he has put upon Data, I would allow him to continue his duties as normal. Unfortunately, I have no such assurance.” His tone was fringed with sadness. Images of Data sitting motionless, collecting dust in his quarters flashed in the front of Geordi’s mind. 

“Captain, if he isn’t given duties to perform, he won’t do anything.” 

“I’m aware of that. It is, however, safer for the crew if he isn’t in the position to have to make instinctual decisions at this time. This job requires a sense of right and wrong, and the ability to follow where your gut feeling is telling you to go. Not to mention a functioning ethics program. With those skills stripped away, he has become...a danger.” Geordi knew he was right. He also knew that his legs were about to give out. His weight fell into the chair like a magnet. There were several moments of silence as Geordi rubbed his temples.

“Mr. La Forge?” Picard’s voice provided a foothold, and Geordi’s slip was stalled. He sat up straight.

“Yes, Captain?” 

“I would like you to report directly to your quarters.” 

“Nuh uh, I have to be the one to tell him.” He began to prop himself up, before the realization that it was a futile effort washed over him. He was finally down, and he wasn’t going to get back up.

“That’s an order.” 

“Sir, I...” If the rest of his sentence managed to tumble out of his mouth, he was unaware of it. He lost his foothold.

The sensation of Data’s arms wrapped around him was always a unique experience. It was warm, and it was secure. His face fit like a puzzle piece into the alcove of his neck and shoulder. Data’s frame was relatively rigid, but Geordi couldn’t say he didn’t like the stability. For those few moments, it felt as if the past few weeks had been a blurred nightmare. Then, Data’s affectionate hold on him morphed into a painfully crushing force.

“Gentle, Data. Less pressure.” Data softened at the doctor’s command. Geordi reflexively attempted to push him away, to no avail. At his momentary release, he stretched his limbs, all the while giving Data an accusatory glare. 

“What are you doing here?” Geordi’s voice came out rough and unsteady. He relieved it with a brief cough. Data’s stare was ever blank. Beverly gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“I’ll give you two some privacy.” 

“That hurt, Data.” His VISOR fell. “Did Beverly put you up to that? Answer me.” 

“Yes.”

“Of course she did...” After rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes and reattaching his VISOR, he sighed. “Sit next to me.” As he shuffled over and allowed Data to take the space next to him on the biobed, he felt a twinge of guilt. This wasn’t to be closer to him. It was to avoid having to look him in the eye. “The Captain is putting you on suspension.” His eyes squeezed shut beneath his VISOR. “That’s gotta hurt.”

“I am not capable of hurting.” 

“I need you to think, long and hard, about what I’m about to ask you.” He had been mulling the question around in his mind longer than he cared to admit, scared that it would be lost in the void the second it left his lips. “Isn’t it different? Use that complex, marvel of a positronic brain that you have inside your head. The only thing Q took from you was your emotions. Isn’t it different now?” Out of view, Data’s eyes flickered. He hadn’t taken much time to compare his experiences before and after their run-in with Q. Everything had felt like it was covered in a dampening field. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I am considering your question.” 

“And?” 

“My experiences have been different.” 

“What does that tell you?” Silence. “Data, you’re the Chief Science Officer on board the Enterprise. The only variable that was changed was your ability to feel emotions. How would it be possible to change a variable that wasn’t there in the first place?” 

“It would not be possible.” 

“Exactly.” Geordi nodded. His chest filled with revived hope. “Put it together now, Data. You don’t have emotions now, but before...” Silence. “Data.” He bumped a shoulder into his side. “You have to answer me. Fill in the blank. You don’t have emotions now, but before...”

“I had them.” Those three words rang in Geordi’s head like the first time he had said, ‘I love you’, or after he had gotten back to engineering expecting a huge workload, but was told, ‘I completed your tasks for you’. He was half-expecting Q to pop into the room.

“Was that so hard?” Geordi nearly jumped out of the biobed and onto the ceiling. There was Q, laying on an adjacent biobed, a devilish grin on his features.

“Q!” On his own accord, Geordi landed solidly on his feet. His thoughts spread down from his head to the rest of his body like a forest fire. He had been planning for this moment the second Q snatched him from engineering. 

“Uh uh uh!” Q waggled a finger. “I believe you have more pressing matters to attend to.” Using the same finger, he directed Geordi to turn around. 

“Data?” The way Data’s shoulders shook gave the immediate impression of an electric shock, but he couldn’t see any charges with his VISOR. His heart wrenched. His hands moved to intercept Data’s, which were making a beeline for his face. They came away misted. He wasn’t malfunctioning; he was crying. “What did you do to him now, Q?” 

“Me? Nothing! He’s his regular old self again—if you can call him ‘regular’—albeit a bit more self-realized.” 

“La Forge to security!” He devoted only one hand to the call; the other was reserved for wrapping around Data, as if his arm could shield him from Q’s whims. His combadge was silent.

“Not even a thank you?” Geordi’s look could crack stone. 

“Get the hell off this ship, Q.” If Geordi had been serious about anything in his entire life, he was serious about this. In a match between Q and Geordi in that very moment, Geordi would be the safest bet on sheer willpower alone.

“Geordi,” Data’s voice picked up. He hadn’t called him by his name in weeks, and Geordi’s ears drank up the sound like a survivalist in the desert. “I apologize. I do not know what came over me.” He wiped the tears from his face in two careful, but fluid, motions. His eyes then fell upon the elephant in the room. “Thank you, Q. I found this experience to be acceptably stimulating. However, I believe you need to heed Geordi,” He paused, “and get the hell off this ship.” Q’s inhale could have brought in an entire galaxy as a result of his gasp.

“Well! If my presence isn’t appreciated here, perhaps I’ll go—”

“Go!” Geordi snapped off Q’s sentence like a pencil twisted in his grip.

“Fine! I can tell when I’m not wanted. Don’t expect a wedding gift from me, gentlemen!” As quickly, and unfortunately not as quietly, as Q had arrived, he disappeared. The sheet that had covered his body floated gracefully down to the metallic surface of the biobed. 

They were alone. Geordi’s words became tangled in his mess of emotions; he wasn’t sure how he felt, so he wasn’t sure what to say. He finally stumbled upon it.

“I’m sorry.”

“There is nothing to apologize for.” Data’s voice was gentle, and his brow lightly furrowed. The joy that it brought to Geordi was like the first rays of sunshine after weeks of thunderstorms and grey skies. He was hit with a rush that accompanied a strong desire to kiss him. The memory of engineering was a knife to the heart of that desire.

“No, Data, there is. I said some terrible things to you. I don’t mean them now, but at the time...” Data’s hands wrapped around his own. Geordi could do nothing but stare at them and feel his touch.

“I believe you were justified in expressing your discontent.” His hands squeezed Geordi’s with the perfect amount of pressure. Data’s care and precision had returned. “I have also found that the honesty that humans appear to display under conditions such as stress and exhaustion is often unreliable. Follow up conversations are necessary.” 

“I’ve missed you.”

“I have not left.” 

“Geordi!” Riker’s voice called out from the sickbay door. Their heads turned. His beam stretched from ear to ear. “We got your call about Data.” Accompanying him was Deanna, Worf, Picard, and the doctor herself. Geordi was momentarily taken aback.

“I didn’t...” The recognition made his lips curl. “Q.” Riker bounded over, and set a guiding hand on Geordi’s shoulder. He stepped aside. It was Data’s turn to be hugged. 

“Commander—” Data began. 

“We’re so happy to have you back.” Riker’s voice strained as he put more pressure into the hug.

“I have not lef—” Moments later, Deanna and Beverly joined in. Picard placed a hand on the android’s shoulder, while Worf simply stepped into the circle. Geordi hung back. 

“We’ve missed you.” 

“I hope you’re feeling better.” 

“Welcome back, Mr. Data.” 

“Commander, I am glad that you have...recovered.” 

“Thank you.” Data felt warm. The compression seemed to have a positive effect on his neural net. His eyes fell into Riker’s. “Commander, I must apologize for treading upon your foot and causing you injury.”

“It’s fine, Data. The soreness wore off after a couple days.” Riker’s grin never faltered. The hug had loosened, but he had a friendly hand clasped on his shoulder. 

“It was not polite of me to demand that you move rather than move myself. I do not understand why I acted as I did, but it is not excusable.” 

“Data, it’s okay! I’m just happy to have you back.” Riker’s eyes absolutely shone. Data’s fell. He looked to Picard.

“Captain, I am sorry for my misconduct. I did not place value upon Starfleet regulations, or the lives of my fellow officers.” 

“It’s quite alright, Mr. Data.” 

“But, sir, I—”

“As far as I’m concerned, you are absolved of any blame.” Data’s lips shut, but his eyes continued to wander the room.

“Lieutenant. I would like to apologize for—“

“No harm done.” 

The pointer finger of Data’s right hand began to bounce on his lap. His eyes found Geordi’s VISOR, and acted as a homing beacon. Geordi squeezed through the crowd and landed a hand on his shoulder. Data’s expression made Geordi’s heart melt with relief.

“I believe I have quite a few more apologies to make, if you will excuse me.” Despite Riker and Geordi clearing him a path, Data landed like a flamingo. He doubled checked that the coast was clear before placing his foot.

“Data, I’ll join you.” 

“Geordi,” Deanna stopped him, “I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.” He gave her a complacent nod. 

They stepped out into the hallway and the sickbay doors slid shut behind them. Data’s eyes were trained on him, unblinking. Geordi’s hand tentatively rose to his cheek. “We should...reinstate your blinking subroutine, and...any others you’d like to recover,” His voice wavered, “so the people you’re apologizing to know you’re you again.” Data’s brow crumpled ever so slightly.

“I would like to begin with you. Are you unsettled by my appearance?” Data’s tone practically took Geordi’s face in its hands, and his gaze reflected that. If Geordi didn’t know better, he would think that there was love in his eyes.

“No,” He swallowed, “Not while you’re looking at me like that.” 

“I am sorry for my behavior. I did not react to you with proper consideration, and therefore caused you...distress.” The crease between his eyes deepened. “I was not able to comprehend the effect that Q’s alteration would have on me. That was my oversight, and the turmoil that it gave to you is my fault as well.” 

“Data...” Hearing him blame himself made Geordi’s heart ache. He brought himself half of the way to a kiss before he realized what he was doing. Data closed the gap. Geordi pulled away out of sheer confusion. “I thought you deleted that subroutine.” 

“Much like Klingon anatomy, I have several redundant copies of subroutines I find to be most valuable. It is simply a matter of having the initiative to instill them.” Geordi could do nothing but stare. “However, I do not have such copies for my blinking and breathing subroutines, so I will require your assistance to reinstall them.” 

Geordi’s lips parted, but the words didn’t come out. They shut, just as the tears started pricking his eyes once again. He turned away from Data, and lifted his chin to the ceiling, hoping gravity would come to his aid. “Geordi?” He felt Data’s fingers probe his own, and he was done fighting. He let his chin drop, and he faced the android he loved. His fingers found his VISOR, and then found Data’s hand. He put his sight into Data’s grasp. Data reciprocated his hug without question, enveloping him with his single free arm. Geordi’s face buried into the collar of Data’s uniform, his nose fitting perfectly into its dip. He smelled of silicone and the neutral scent that only the replicator produced. Geordi messily released all the tears he had been denying himself. They ran down Data’s chest, only partially absorbed by the fabric of his uniform. Their minor cause of annoyance was spared no thought. The Enterprise had shrunk to only the space that the two of them occupied. 

Geordi’s feelings were indescribable.


End file.
